Sad Starts
by AndreaAngel
Summary: Delilah Curtis is just like any normal teenage girl living in the 80's, until her father moves them from Connecticut back to his hometown, Tulsa, Oaklahoma, and there she finds out something that will change her life forever... Sequal to The Aftermath
1. Prolougue

**(A.N. Alright, so here is the sequal to the Aftermath, some of you may be a little upset about the beginning but please reveiw anyways! - Andrea )**

**Prolougue **

_**April 15th 1970, 1 day after,**_

I sat down in Darry's armchair with the paper in my hands, my eyes were still red rimmed from crying. I already knew what would be written on the front of the page but I went ahead and read it anyways,

_Danielle Curtis, beloved wife and mother, dead in riding accident,_

I coverd my mouth but the muffled sobs still escaped my lips, she was gone, all because of me.

_**Flashback**_

_I was driving Danielle over to work, Delilah was in her lap and we were just talking casualy,_

_"So how has Snowstorm been latley?" I asked, only taking a quick second to look over at the two, Delilah smiled a little toothless grin and I smiled as I turned back to the road._

_"Well, after she spooked at that rabbit on the trail she has had a problem with bolting whenever something scares her, especially in the ring," A look of concern filled my face,_

_"That can be pretty dangerous, can't it?" She just smiled, _

_"Don't worry, I have it under controll! I promise!" Soon enough the truck approuched the gravel driveway of the stables, Danielle had gotten offerd a job as the maneger of the place and she just couldn't say no. She carried Delilah outside and put her into the car seat in the back,_

_"You be a good girl for Daddy okay? Mommy will see you after work," She kissed Delilah on the forehead before walking back over to talk to me,_

_"Danielle, when we head back to the house we have to start packing, were leaving for Connecticut in a week, I've already got an apartment by the university all set up for us," _

_"Alright Pony, I'll see you later babe," She leaned in the window and kissed me before walking to the barn,_

_"Be carefull!" She waved back,_

_"I will!" I looked back at Delilah and smiled before backing out of the driveway and heading home._

_**Later that day**_

_I had left Delilah with Darry and Soda so that I could go pick up Dannielle from work, as the truck crawled up the gravel driveway you could easily tell nobody but Danny had been there today. I quickly parked the truck and headed towards the barn. The barn door had been left out to allow the air to circulate so I just walked right in,_

_"Danielle? Are you in here?" I took a quick sweep of the barn and the horses nickered quiet, throuty greetings. I quickly saw Snowstorm wasn't in her stall so Danielle was probably out riding. The arena was a short walk into the woods tucked away in a little grove of trees so I started walking. If she wasn't in the ring she was probably out on the trail and I would have to wait for her to get back. _

_ I was halfway to the arena when a small falsh of white inbetween the trees off of the trail caught my attention. Before thinking of doing anything else I whislted and Snowstorm came trotting up to me from in between the trees. Her reins were snapped in half, her saddle was slipped to the side and she was coverd in dirt from the ring. I tried to stay calm as I reached out and took the horses' reins and pulled her along as I ran to the arena and the sight that I saw as soon as I got there I will never be able to remove from my mind._

_ The first thing that caught my atention was the smashed section of the fence and then if you looked more closley, you saw her, or what was left of her. The horse must have bolted too close to the fence and flipped onto it, crushing Danielle and killing her on impact. I dropped the horses reins and ran over to her, I tried to shake her awake and I cried and cried, asking for a miricle, but she was gone and this time I wouldn't be able to bring her back..._

_**End Of Flashback**_

I calmed myself enough to read more of what was written about the incedent, I only read small fragments to myself, only to confirm my thoughts,

_... Her horse seemed to have bolted and flipped onto the fence, she was dead on impact so there wasn't much pain ..._

_... Her duaghter hasn't even reached the age of a year, she probably won't remember her at all ..._

_... Ponyboy Curtis, Danielle's husband, refused to have the horse put down because, "If I kill that horse I'm getting rid of the last thing she saw, the last thing she touched, and the last thing she cared enough about to risk her life to do something with it," ..._

_... "She died doing what she loved, and I hope that she is still able to ride in heaven, and that she knows were taking good care of her horse and I will always love her no matter what," Were the last words teary eyed Ponyboy told us before turning away and leaving, ..._

As I sat there crying I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw it was Sodapop, he looked at me for a quick second before kneeling beside me hugging and bawling, we didn't know what else to do at that point. After a while he stood up, wiping his eyes,

"Are you still gonna' head up to Connecticut Pone?" he asked in a nasaly voice form crying, I shook my head,

"With her gone I have nobody to watch the baby while I'm at school," He patted me on the back,

"If you want we can keep her with us until your done with school, alright little bud?" I nodded and walked up into the attic where me and Danielle had both been living, I simply crumpled into a heap on the bed, crying and clutching our wedding photo...


	2. Chapter 1

**(A.N. Okay, so here is the first official chapter, I hope you guys like it!)**

**Chapter 1**

It is June 1st, 1983. School is finally over! Now it's summer and my life is my own! A few minutes before the last bell sounded out I made sure my locker was empitied of all of my belongings before walking outside to find Jessica. Memorial Boulevard middle school wasn't that big, yet Bristol, Connecticut wan't that big either, so I wouldn't have an issue finding her.

"Hey Curtis!" I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, it was Jessica's.

Jessica came running over holding all of her books in her arms. Her long blonde hair was being blown around in the wind and her bright blue eyes shone with excitement. Sometimes I'm jeleous of her good looks since more boys tend to look at her, but my dad says I'm only thirteen, I still have plenty of time before I would have to be worrying about boys. If only he knew! As soon as Jessica reached my side she started pulling me in the direction of our neighborhood. Both me and Jessica live in a pretty nice part of town compared to everyone else because our parents had gone to college, or at least for me, my dad did. My father refuses to talk about mom, she either died or ran out on us a long time ago. Dad won't specify, says it hurts too much to talk about her.

"Delilah Curtis! Where have you been all day? I've been looking everywhere for you." I laughed at her statement, I had already seen her five times that day and now she was finally looking for me?

"Than you must not have been looking hard enough!" I giggled and then Jessica playfully shoved me in my arm, "Are you heading home Jess? Or do you want to hang out at my house?" Jessica sadly shook her head,

"No, I can't. I have a few relatives from New York coming to the house this weekend and I can't go anywhere!" She rolled her eyes as she finished her statement.

"That sucks, were still on for the Def Leppord concert next week right?" She held up the tickets and we just started talking about how excited we were and how badly we wanted to go. When we reached a fork in the road we both turned our oppisite ways heading for home.

My reddish brown hair kept on blowing in my face from the wind, it always does that and it gets on my last nerves. My house was in view so I quickly picked up the pace to avoid having to deal with the wind for much longer, but then I breifley thought that it was a lot better than the heat. I walked up to the front of the decently sized, white sided house me and my father shared. I remember him telling me how lucky we are that we could afford it and that as a kid back in Tulsa, Oaklahoma he never would have dreamed of owning a house this nice. I smiled as I stepped up the steps and opened the front door. I dropped all of my books on the coffee table before yelling,

"Daddy I'm home!" I waited a moment to hear his response but none came.

I was puzzled, he was always home when I got in. I walked into the dining room and quickly pressed myself against the wall when I heard my dad's voice coming from the kitchen, it was a little muffled because he was on the telephone, but I could still make out part of the conversation he was having, probably with one of his brother's back in Tulsa, he calls them a lot and sends them letters and things that I don't really pay attention to. I listened more closley,

"...isn't it great Soda?" I had never gotten over why my grandparents had given my father and his older brother such strange names, but I listened closer to hear the muffled voice coming in on the telephone that was probably my uncle Sodapop's, I hadn't seen him since I was three, my father left me with them while he attended college, he ended up liking it here so he brought me back to stay.

"Yeah Pony! We haven't seen you since you came back after college to get Delilah, so when you movin' back?"

I gasped. Moving? To Tulsa? This couldn't be happening. I banged my hands against the wall as I pushed myself up. I quickly figured out that my father heard that I had been listening because he responded with a quick, "I gotta go," Before hanging up the phone and running upstairs to talk to me, but he was too late. I had already locked the door...

**(A.N. So what did you guys think? It turns out Delilah didn't remember her mother at all! What do you think about it?)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was blasting Def Leppord and Bon Jovi in my room to drown out my father's knocks and yells to get me to open the door. I didn't want to move, I grew up here, well, other than the quick few years I spent with my uncles and their friends back in Tulsa. This was home,

"Delilah! I swear to God if you don't open this door I'm breaking it down!" My dad did have a pretty decent build, but it sounded like he was bullshitting me so I just sat there, reading my magazine and listening to my music. I did that whenever my dad got me mad or angry, except he never banged at the door,

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to get the door open myself!" He sounded extremley irritated, like I blew his temper. I don't know where I got my tendency to be so arrogant, but I didn't really care.

"I'm giving you one more chance to open the damn door!" I just looked at the deadbolt lock on the door and laughed to myself, how was he going to get in? Through the seconed story window? Have fun trying Daddy.

"Fine! I guess I'm going to have to get the door open myself!" I was finally tired of his crap so I spoke up,

"Have fun trying Dad," I quickly coverd my mouth with my hands, knowing I just cost myself my Def Leppord concert. I didn't hear him banging on the door anymore so I just sat back and relaxed knowing that there was no way in hell he was getting the door open. Then out of nowhere I heard a loud bang on the door and the deadbolt lock flew across the room hitting the wall.

I just sat there, surprised, I didn't think that he was actually going to kick in the door but he did, I looked up at him and I knew I was in for a lecture, or a screaming match...

"What do you think your doing? That lock on the door is only to be used when your changing!" I just sat there,

"It hasn't made a difference before, why should it matter now?" He put his hand on his forehead and shook it back and forth, he giggled lightly to himself,

"You are so much like your mother, you act nothing like me," His statement set me off,

"How would I know if I'm like mom? You never ever even told me her name let alone what she was like! Now were moving freaking halfway across the country and you didn't even tell ME before calling and telling your stupid brothers! Why do we have to move anyways?" He sat down next to me and put his legs into a pretzal shape, he does it whenever he is thinking or finding something to say to me. He seemed so deep in thought for over five minutes before finally opening up his mouth to speak,

"I was offerd a really nice job back in Tulsa, it would be a shame to let it go, it's about time you got to know your roots anyways," He picked himself off of the carpet and dusted himself off,

"Do you have a lesson at the barn today? Or are you just gonna stay home and get working on your room?" I shook my head,

"No lessons today, but I am NOT packing, because I'm NOT moving," He just looked at me and shook his head before walking out.

I walked over to my bed and reached underneath untill I felt a small cardboard box meet my fingertips. I quickly pulled it out and looked inside. The box contained a mish mash of items I had and decided to keep, or things that were special to me. I reached to the bottom and pulled out a photograph I had stared at way too many times. It was a really blurry picture, black and white, you could barley even make it out but it was the only picture I had of her, of mom. The back of the photo had just two small letters scetched on, DW. I have always assumed it as her initials, I still dont have any clues on what her name really is though, I gave up a long time ago with trying. I carefully placed the aged photograph back inside and picked up a photo I had framed just recently.

It was a picture of my old horse, Snowstorm, I had her my whole life and she had only died of old age recently, my dad had the photo framed for me. For some odd reason though, when she died, my dad seemed to cry more than I did, I didn't get why, but I guess I'm going to find out someday...

**(A.N. I know these first few chapters are really short but they are just filler to help get the story going and explain some thing, please review! -Andrea)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A.N. Okay, so I'm moving tommorow so if I don't get another chapter smashed out today this might be the last one for a little while. I have just started a blog though on my everyday life, the link to it is on my profile just incase you want to read it. Andyways... R&R :D -Andrea)**

**Chapter 3**

"Bye everyone! I hope we get to see you guys again soon!" My dad said waving as our neighbors helped us pack the rest of our boxes. I was miserable during the whole packing and moving process, soon enough, my dad ended up starting to pack my room for me so I had to step in. At that point I knew it was happening and I wasn't going to be able to stop it, and now it's moving day, time to drive halfway across the country with my whole life in tow. I refused to help so I was just sitting in the front yard, drawing in the dirt with my fingers, "Hey Curtis," I looked up to the familiar voice,

"Jessica!" I ran over to her and grabbed her and hugged her as tight as I could. As soon as I looked up it was easy to see that we were both crying,

"I can't believe your really leaving!" She looked at me and tears started to fall, "You write to me everyday and when your dad lets you you call me okay?" I nodded yes and hugged her even tighter, she was the main reason I didn't want to leave. I was always a black sheep and had a tough time making friends but me and Jessica were friends since the first grade, and nothing would ever change it.

"Come on Delilah! Let's get going before it gets dark!" My dad called to me from the truck,

I pulled myself apart from Jessica, she patted me on shoulder and asked one last question,

"You remember my number?" I laughed back at her while I was getting in the moving van,

"How could I forget," I shut the door, rolled up my window and said goodbye to my old life for one last time, soon enough, I felt myself beginning to snooze off, and then fall into a deep sleep...

The car ride was bearable, we stopped every now and again so that we could rest and we stopped once for an hour or two at a truck stop so that dad could sleep, it isn't like he could drive the 25 hour drive on one swing, he needed some sleep too. The whole time dad kept acting like he was trying to make it up to me, make me less upset, but nothing was working. For the whole ride I just sat there like a bump on a log, I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't smile, I wouldn't sing along to the radio, nothing. Soon enough I changed the channel and my favorite song, Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppord came on. I know, the song really does mean something VERY inappropriate, but hey, it's a good song.

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone

Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp

Demolition woman, can I be your man?

(be your man)

Hey! Hey!

My dad looked over at me and smiled at me as I held my mouth closed to keep myself from singing.

Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light

Television lover, baby, go all night

Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

Hey!

C'mon

I removed my hand to reveal a small smirk playing on my lips. He looked over at me again and turned the volume up even more, and then smiled a huge grin because he knew he was either:

A. Torturing me or

B. Forcing me to be happy,

Take a bottle

Shake it up

Break the bubble

Break it up

I guess I was leaning more towards B because when the chorus exploded through the truck we both started singing along and dancing around in the truck.

(pour some sugar on me)

Ooh, in the name of love

(pour some sugar on me)

C'mon fire me up

(pour your sugar on me)

Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet

from my head to my feet yeah

Hey! hey! hey! (huh!)

We were laughing and smiling and having a great time. It's moments like this with my dad that I wish we would have all of the time, he just isn't like that though, he's too serious, in his head too much, he doesn't even think sometimes.

Soon enough the song ended and I went back to my log state, dad kept trying to get me to talk but I just refused to, I was too mad at him to even bother trying. It had been about an hour since we had that little bit of fun when I fell asleep again, this time for a lot longer than I suspected I would...

"Delilah, hey, Delilah hunny, wake up and look out your window," I drowsily lifted my head and looked out my window. I was greeted with a large sign with the words, "Welcome To Tulsa!" Were etched in a large black font on the metal sign. I just covered my head with my sweater and let out a loud groan, I just wanted to go back home. Out of nowhere my dad started trying to make conversation with me,

"You do know what that song is about right?" I looked at him with a confused look on my face, the song playing on the radio was some old song, my dad had it set on the oldies station.

"This song? I quite frankly don't even know what the song is!" He seemed happy that he succeeded in getting me to talk.

"No, Pour Some Sugar on Me, it is about..." I covered his mouth with my hand, I was horrified. Wide eyed I responded with,

"DAD! I'm thirteen! Of course I know what it's about!" He just laughed at me and kept on driving. The next song came on and it sounded like some old love song back from the sixties and my dad quickly reached out and changed the channel. I didn't really pat attention. I looked around me and we started off driving through a real fancy area of town. I knew that even though me and my dad were pretty well off there was no way in hell we would be living in this area of the town.

We continued driving through some houses that reminded me of home in the middle of the city and I expected him to stop at one but he just kept on driving. Soon enough we were driving through I neighborhood like the one we lived next to back at home, I had always been too scared to walk through it. I looked into one alleyway and saw a couple of street thugs smoking cigarettes and bullshitting about something. I quickly sank in my seat and my dad just laughed at me,

"No one's going to hurt you Delilah!" I sat up straighter than before and continued looking out the window, we stopped at and old white sided house, it was only one floor except for what looked like and attic,

"Alright, well you kind of have to get out Delilah," He smiled at me and unbuckled my seat belt, leaving me to just get out. I pulled the handle and stepped out of the truck. A couple of guys on the other side of the street made cat calls at me until my dad flipped them off. He ushered me over to the front door and knocked.

I heard a bunch of people scuffling around inside and my dad didn't even wait for and answer, he just walked right in but I stayed on the porch and watched from there,

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled into the house and someone just came running over,

"Ponyboy!" He picked my father up into the air and then they hugged. This man seemed to be slightly older than my father, He had blonde hair that was greased back, (God I thought that trend ended when rock and roll came along!)

"Hey Soda! I missed you so much! How are you doing?" He smiled at dad,

"Pretty good, everyone else is in the kitchen," Then he looked over at me, "Is this who I think it is? Well I'll be, you've grown so much since I last saw you!" I shifted uncomfortably, I know this guy's my uncle and all but I haven't seen him since I was, what, four? I feel like I don't even know him. He picked me up in a hug and brought me inside.

"So how's Micheal and Shelby Soda?" I knew my dad was referring to my cousin and my aunt, he was about a year younger than me, we used to play when we were little and I lived here, but I don't remember any of them at all.

"Shelby's good, Micheal's gonna be thirteen soon," My dad nodded,

"Well, were going to head over to the house, tell everyone to meet us there to help us unload the stuff." My uncle Soda simply nodded his head and we headed back over to the truck. It was getting dark out and I was dead tired, I didn't care if we were five or twenty minutes away from the house I was falling asleep...


	5. Chapter 4

**(A.N. Okay it's been like a month since i updated, but lifes been hectic, I mean, I just started high school and moved! so yeah. And to one very kind person who trolled me about the dates of the songs mentioned in this fic not matching the date it takes place, I'm well aware the songs were made afterwords that this takes place. The songs matched the fic niceley so I decided to use them, I don't see the big deal about it, so just leave me be about it.)**

**DISCLAMER! I do not own the outsiders or any music mentioned in this fiction or lyrics**

**Chapter 4**

"She must be pretty tired if she could fall asleep just by driving a few houses down, I ain't gonna be the one to wake her ass up and get yelled at..."

"Steve, she is not going to yell at you, quite frankly she probably doesn't even remember who is who so be cool," I heard a laugh that woke me out of my daze,

"Nice accent there Pone? You pick that up up north?"

"Shut up Two-Bit and start moving the boxes since we already got the furniture in," The laugh rang through my ears again and I put my sweater over my head to try and block the noise out. I would soon be able to recognize each of my uncles by their different laughs.

"See! You used to say movin' like a normal human being, now you say "moving", ya' sound like a Soc!" I heard the familiar sound of someone being lightly hit on the back of the head and what sounded like my dad saying, "Shut up Two, Darry could you bring Delilah in and put her on the couch for me.?"

"No problem Pone," I quickly shot up from the seat, I was not a little girl and I did not need to be carried by people I barely even remember.

"I'm up! No one's carrying me anywhere!" The group of people in front of the little gray sided house all laughed, the guy who I assumed was Two-Bit laughed the loudest,

"Then you might wanna' get outta' that truck and carry your own crap into the house missy!" Two-Bit said and I couldn't help smiling. I quickly stepped out of the truck and walked over to the back, grabbing one of my boxes from the back.

Everyone was carrying the boxes in, it was chaos! I ended up running right into Micheal and he dropped the box he was carrying right on his foot. He was about as tall as a fifteen year old and he was only twelve, and this may sound strange but he wasn't the ugliest guy I've ever seen, even if he's my cousin. He had pretty long hair, but it wasn't greased back, thank god,

"Watch where your going squirt!" I looked at him open mouthed, I guess people have attitudes down south,

"You watch it!" He rolled his eyes,

"If my dad didn't force me to help you guys move I woulda' been at a rumble tonight so shut your mouth squirt!" Rumble? What the hell is a rumble? And squirt? Squirt?! I'm short but geeze you don't have to call me squirt! God how I wish I was back home! My head was already spinning from everything that was going on. I looked into one of the bedrooms and then the other where everyone had been placing my stuff. I walked into the room and put the box down next to the others before walking back out, Micheal was leaning against the side of the house smoking a cigarette and I just rolled my eyes. Since when did twelve year old's smoke? He probably tells everyone his fourteen or something.

"Hey dad!" I called out, "Is any of my stuff still in the truck?" He looked into the moving truck before responding.

"Nope, your all set to unpack!" I turned around and heard my uncles all making comments to my dad,

"It's weird to hear someone calling you dad..."

"She doesn't look anything like you pony! She's too pretty,"

"Nah, she has his eyes, Micheal Johnathan Curtis! Put out that cigarette!" I heard a sigh that was clearly my cousin's,

"And don't you go getting' all mad at everyone cause' I wouldn't let you go out to the rumble!" I silently giggled to myself as my uncle yelled at him, I already didn't like my cousin and he didn't like me, it was clear so I was laughing it up!

I walked through the little house, getting a feel for it. It was cozy and homey kind of, but it was tight and small, and a little run down. I ignored it and walked into what I'm guessing would be my room. I started sorting through a few things until I came upon a box that was clearly not mine, it had the word, PHOTOS, scrawled on it in black sharpie and dad's handwriting. Letting my curiosity get the best of me I picked the tape off of the box and opened it up. The first thing on the top was an old photo album titled, Friends, 1963-1969. I was intrigued because the album ended only a year before I was born. I flipped through and saw younger pictures off all of my uncles, some of my dad's old friends he never talks about, I think they died or something, and then there was this girl. There were pictures the guys took WITH girls, but this girl had over five pictures, with just her in them.

She had long, wavy hair, there was only one color picture and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was pretty short and was extremely pretty, but there was something about her that was off but I didn't know what, I just had a feeling. The way that she looked at you in those pictures, it was almost, ghostly. I flipped over one of the pictures to see a name written in the bottom corner, Danny. Her last name was smudged away. I took the color photo of her and shoved it in my pocket before going and searching the rest of the box, there wasn't anything but a few old books inside, I picked up one of them that had a red velvet cover and a small clasp keeping it closed. I opened it up and was greeted with words in a bolded, feminine, cursive writing,

_Don't Read!_

Me being me, I ignored the warning and flipped the page, what could go wrong anyways?

_He's dead, Dallas is dead,_

Well that's a great way to start a journal...

_just yesterday he was up in Windrixville with Johnny, and that kid Pony._

At the mention of my father I straightened up and read more closely,

_Johnny, Johnny died in the hospital. Dally had a mental breakdown, he robbed a convenience store and the fuzz shot him down,_

Fuzz? I thought they were called cops

_It's all that stupid kid's fault that my brother and best friend are dead now. If Pony just hadn't run out of the house this whole mess wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't be having any problems, and I certainly wouldn't be wanting to die to be with the people I love,_

_Danielle_

As I looked more closely you could see that the pages of the journal or diary were smudged with tears. I went and flipped the page to read more and noticed there were no dates in this journal. I wish there was a date or something, I didn't know who Dallas or Johnny were either. This girl and those two must have some significance. After all, he does have this girl "Danny's" journal packed away in his things.

_It's been a month or two since I've written in here, but there is no point, there's no point to anything anymore. Ponyboy's other brothers, Sodapop and Darry, are making me come to live with them. I only agreed to Soda because he's actually really sweet and used to make Dallas smile,_

Alright, so this girl has something to do with one of the dead guys,

_He had promised my brother, Dallas, that he would take care of me if anything happened to him anyways,_

She's his brother?!

_I hope that Ponyboy knows what's good for him and he leaves me alone, the kid just makes everything worse. I've never liked him, he isn't a bad kid, I just never took to him. He's book smart, not very street smart, and he doesn't use his head._

That does sound like dad, I thought before I reached to flip the page. I quickly shut the journal and shoved it under my mattress once I heard footsteps coming towards my door. I sat on my bed picking at my nails just in case someone opened the door, so that they wouldn't expect me searching through my dad's private things. Soon enough the footsteps went back to the outside of the house. I quickly went back to rummaging through the box to see what else was in there that might interest and or amuse me.

There really wasn't much other than a bunch of old photo albums, in each of them though, there was at least one picture of this Danny girl. She really was beautiful, even if I couldn't see her in color. She looked like a princess! I stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself, I looked nothing like her, or at least not as pretty. My brown hair reached my chest and was styled differently than most people nowadays, I hated to crimp and straighten my hair so it just curled lightly around my face. It was nowhere near as pretty as that girl's, I guess it's just something about blondes that makes them automaticly pretty, I don't know. I turned from my little mirror and went and sat down on my bed. So many thoughts were going through my head, I just moved to a brand new place, my cousin hates me, and now I have to wonder about this Danny girl, and wonder if she's who I think she is... my mother. As soon as I rested my head on the pillow I fell straight into a deep sleep.


End file.
